The Final Act of Haruhi Suzumiya
by flash5335
Summary: One Day, Kyon wakes up on a train, in Haruhi Suzumiya's lap. It seems OK, but there's just one slight problem: Kyon has no memory of anything at all. Will his sudden amnesia push Haruhi to create a new world, or can his friends stop her? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Amnesia of?

**Hello everyone! This is a new fanfiction I've decided to start up (Under Haruhi's orders…). Anyways, please review, or Miss Suzumiya may just find you one night in a dark alleyway XD!**

**After all, she is a god/distortion in space-time/potential for evolution.**

**God she's so popular! Oh, almost forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own TMoHS in any way shape or form. If I did, well…it would be very odd to own an attribute of someones personality (I would own her melancholies…)**

**Chapter 1: The Amnesia Attack of…?**

**I woke up.**

No, let me try this again, more specifically. I woke up in the lap of an amazingly beautiful girl. Wait, what?

Frantically, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. It looked like I was on a stuffy plane, the people stuffed in like sardines. But, wait. Planes don't travel on tracks…I was on a train, next to a cute girl with short, silky brown hair and two cuter yellow ribbons in her hair. And it was hot, so hot…I felt like I was going to die of a heat stoke, so I loosened my chafing collar. Sweat was pouring down my back like a river, and it looked like other people on this train were in no better condition than I. The outfit I was wearing…what was it? It looked like I had just come back from a wedding. I was wearing a white collared shirt with a pea green suit jacket chocking it to death like an anaconda. I loosened some buttons on that, too. The girl looked at me sideways, like I was some interesting circus animal. One of her eyes rose. "You ok?" She asked in a sweet tone. This girl…did I know her? No, wasn't ringing any bells. In fact, nothing at all was ringing any bells. How did I get on this train? Where was I? Who was this person? And then, something shocked me. I looked down at my hands like they were covered in hornets. My eyes widened in horror as a fatal question entered my mind.

_**Who was I?**_

**Sorry it was so short. My mom is yelling at me to get off the computer. Don't worry, the other chapters will be much longer.**

**Please review!**

**Toodoloos for now!**

**John Smith**


	2. Chapter 2: The Anger Of Haruhi Suzumiya

**I know it's a bit early to update, but I felt like doing so. So here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Anger of Haruhi Suzumiya**

It felt as though someone had pushed an icicle into my heart. Time seemed to slow, and I felt short on air. Gasping, I grabbed a railing, even more sweat soaking my body. I didn't even know who I was? How was that possible? I just up and lost my memories of everything? Of course I knew myself! I was…was…

The more I tried to avoid it, more I thought about it. And the more I thought about it, the closer I came to the obvious truth: someone or something had wiped my memory. I looked to my left, where that girl was looking at me curiously, her big brown eyes filled with concern. Having no other choice, I opened my mouth. "Hey," I said, feeling like a moron. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" This time, as opposed to before, her voice sounded colder, like she was snapping at me. I swallowed a baseball-sized lump in my throat, the smell of perspiration chocking my nostrils. God, what an awful smell! "Look," I continued lightly, ignoring her tone. "I don't know how else to put this…but…well…I have a slight problem." She cocked her head, giving me a quizzical look. Her eyebrows leveled out. "Oh yeah?" She sounded both bored and annoyed. Even without my memory, I was smart enough to know this was a dangerous combination, with any girl. I sighed heavily. "Yeah. I…um…" I paused, my pasty mouth dry as a bone. "Hey, have you ever heard of amnesia? Like, in the movies, where the character suddenly looses all of his memory?" She raised her eyebrow, a sly smile forming on her lips. "Uh-huh. Go on." I shrugged. "Well, the thing is…I have no memory of anything." Suddenly, her face began to turn red. Guess I hit some sort of button. Her smile turned upside-down, and she scowled. "Rrrr…HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" The whole entire train turned in our direction, their jaws on the floor. A whisper worked it's way through the crowd. Meanwhile, the train itself slowed to a halt, and the girl stormed off. I was quick to recover, though. Shaking it off, I raced after wait. "Wait!" I called out. This was my only chance! If I lost sight of this girl, it was all over! I would not be able to find out anything, where I lived, where I went to school, even who I was. How would I find her if I lost track of her? No, I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. Sucking in a huge breath, I got on my wobbly legs and raced after her. "Wait!" I called. "Can I at least have your name?" She paused, then turned around. There was a look in her eye…boredom, maybe? It didn't matter, because I got her to stop. I picked up the pace, catching up to her in seconds. I grabbed my knees, panting like a dog. Great, as if I wasn't already covered in sweat. No doubt she could smell my BO now. I slicked back my hair and looked up at her. "Well?" I asked. "What's your name?" She stood there, looking a little stunned. "You really don't remember, do you…" she mumbled. Gripping the bag on her back, she sighed and turned away from me. "Alright then." She said solemnly. "Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya." She began to walk away, but suddenly, like a jolt of electricity, I…I…my pulse raced, and my heart began to beat wildly. I remembered something! Her name triggered a memory! "Wait!" I called. "I remembered my name!" She paused, not looking back. "What is it, then?" I smiled. "My name! Is John Smith!"

**Welp, that was chapter 2. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Breakup Of Kyon And Haruhi

**Sorry for the late update, but, hey, I DO have a life, in case you were wondering. **

**(Cracks vase on table, Genie pops out) "Yes? What do you want?" Me: I wish to own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series! Genie:…Um…no. Me: Crap.**

**Chapter 3: The Breakup Of Kyon and Haruhi**

**Haruhi's POV:**

I stood there, paused midstep, my mind reeling over the name Kyon had just given. What was he trying to prove anyways? Did he want me to believe him; was this just some stupid game? But, wait. I've heard that name before…where…no! That night, three years ago! I've never told anyone about him! How was that possible? Even if I was supposed to believe he was Kyon, he should be out of high school by now!

I shook my head. No, it wasn't possible. Kyon was just being an idiot…but he was really pissing me off! I turned around, steaming, my face turning red.

"Look," I snapped. "I don't know what you're trying to prove here, Kyon! What the hell is this game?"

**Kyon again:**

I waited, stunned. Talk about a mood swing. She believes me, then she hates me, then she goes all melancholy, then she's mad again. Can't she make up her mind? But, no. Haruhi called me by a different name…what was it? Kon? Kyon? Yeah, Kyon. In my mind, a few bells tolled. The name did sound familiar, like an old pair of shoes. Comfortable. Familiar. The problem was, if that was my real name, then whose did I just mention? I swallowed a golf ball sized lump and sighed. Seriously, who was I? What was I doing here? In fact, now that I thought about it, why was I following this girl, the dim ray of hope that she somehow knew me? I cleared my throat. Better to skip straight to the point, I guess.

"Who am I? And how do I know you?" Oops. That was probably to direct. How would she go about it? In response, she raised an eyebrow. Somehow, however, she managed to continue scowling, still as mad as five seconds ago. She pointed at me.

"Ok!" Yelled Haruhi. "The jig is up! Stop this now or I'll demote you to private!"

Private? What the hell was she referring to? Were we in the military together? God, what a sight she'd be on the battlefield. I'm not sure whether the enemy would laugh or line up for autographs. Still, I didn't want to piss her off, so I decided to play it safe. One more wrong sentence and I may never find out who I was.

"Look," I started. "I wish I could call off this 'game,' but I'm dead serious. I have no idea who I am or how I got here. I'm pretty sure I know you somehow, and I need answers. Please, believe me." I looked at her expectantly, praying to god she'd believe me. For a second, I swore I saw a glimpse of sympathy in her big brown eyes. Even so, it was quickly replaced by a look of pure anger. If she were a balloon, her head would be the size of a blimp by now. I shrank back, unsure of what would happen. Suddenly,

"WHAT THE HELL KYON!" She screamed. "I'm sick of your little stunt! Stop it right now or leave!" I was shocked, my bones rattling from the impact of her voice. It cut right through me, like a knife through butter. It…hurt, almost. I felt sort of sad, like a piece of my heart broke off. Did I have some relation with this girl…'Haruhi'? I was to stunned to move, so I stood there like a statue, the street lamp dimly illuminating her twisted face. For some odd reason, she seemed a little sad, too. Trying not to show it, though, she swallowed and stormed away.

Far away in the distance, I thought I heard her cry.

**Pretty sad, I know. As always, please review!**


End file.
